


Приём в масках

by Lia_Wi



Category: Colin Ford - Fandom, Jared Padalecki - Fandom, Jensen Ackles - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Lia_Wi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приемы не всегда интересны. Вот то, что происходит после них... намного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приём в масках

***   
Сладкое шампанское горчит на языке, и Колин сглатывает, стараясь избавиться от алкогольного привкуса. Лифт медленно ползет вверх, на сороковой этаж, где расположен его люкс. Большой зал, в котором все еще проходит прием, остается внизу, а гомон с каждой секундой становится все тише. Колин устал. Его вымотало сегодняшнее представление отца. Прием в масках – это смешно. Попахивает, или скорее даже воняет, честное слово, средневековьем. 

На парне маска. Черный бархат плотно облегает лицо, а завязки впиваются в кожу головы, тугими ремнями. Хочется ее сбросить, вновь вернуть свое лицо, но пока за ним покровительственно не захлопнется дверь номера, этого делать нельзя. Громкий в тишине люкса щелчок замка помог Колину, наконец-то расслабиться. Стянув пиджак и бросив его на низкий столик, парень подходит к большому окну и вглядывается в огни города.

Лос-Анджелес никогда не спит – это всем известный факт. Этот город затягивает как болото, не выпуская никого таким, каким он приехал сюда. Колин уже почувствовал перемены. Все ощутимо менялось, и пусть это было не заметно окружающим, сам парень констатировал все. Вот и сегодня вместо того, чтобы следить за юными особами, порхающими в толпе, подобно бабочкам, Колин неотрывно наблюдал за весьма интересной парой. Он знал их, но все равно не ожидал увидеть здесь.

Покачав головой, чтобы избавиться от прочно засевших там Джареда и Дженсена, Колин расстегнул рубашку, брюки и, сняв их, бросил на пол. Все равно эту одежду нужно сдать в химчистку – она пропиталась сигаретным дымом и разномастным парфюмом насквозь. Он недолго рассуждал, где устроиться – сразу выбрал широкое удобное кресло. Кружево на бедрах давило на кожу, проезжалось по гладкой промежности, пуская по телу электрические разряды возбуждения. Колин облизнул сухие губы и накрыл ладонью уже полу-вставший член. Тепло собственной руки сделало его еще тверже. 

Под прикрытыми веками против воли появились, так усердно прогоняемые Падалеки и Эклз, которые хищно улыбались и поглядывали на него голодными взглядами. Колин не сдержал тихого стона и шипения, когда ткань проехалась по чувствительной головке от резкого движения ладони. Сегодня Джаред и Дженсен изменили самим себе – пришли на вечер не в классических черных костюмах, а в выделяющихся фисташковом и темно-сером. А белоснежные рубашки, расстегнутые на пару пуговиц, и подчеркивали, и скрывали загорелые тела мужчин. 

Колин чуть приспустил кружевные трусики, чтобы обхватить член ладонью и начать массировать большим пальцем темную от прилившей крови головку. От прошившего удовольствия, парень закусил нижнюю губу и чуть выгнулся в кресле. Шампанское уже ударило в голову, поэтому наслаждение прокатывается по телу плавной и неторопливой горячей волной. Воображение, как нельзя, кстати, дало о себе знать – Колин зажмурился, ощущая ненасытные взгляды всей кожей. Сглотнув ком в горле, он двинул рукой, совершая одно медленное, небрежное движение сжатым кулаком по твердому стволу.

-Развратный мальчик, - поощрительный шепот, который звучал в голове, казалось, разносится по комнате оглушительным боем барабанов. 

Еще одно движение – на этот раз резкое, можно даже сказать, немного испуганное, заставляет захлебнуться стоном. Колин знает, как доставить себе самое яркое удовольствие, знает, что и в каком темпе делать. Но сейчас голова пуста, мыслей нет, и он сильнее закусывает губу, начиная двигать рукой в быстром, выбивающем весь воздух из легких, ритме. Его ладонь влажная от пота, что облегчает скольжение и Колин выгибается всем телом, подается бедрами навстречу собственному кулаку, и не сможет сдержать судорожных всхлипов – он здесь один, но, сознание не подвластно, и он принимает желаемое за действительное.

-Хорошо, - хриплый голос Дженсена, как будто прикасается к телу, ласкает, ведет дальше туда, за грань. – Давай, мальчик, сильнее.

И тут же, как хлесткая пощечина – звериный рык Джареда:

-Тебе же мало, - горячее дыхание пускает волну дрожи по телу, - хочется другого… оближешь свои пальчики?

-Да… - Хнычет Колин поднимая левую руку, обхватывая губами сразу два пальца.

-Послушный, - мурлычет Джаред. 

Колин старательно облизывает пальцы, щедро смачивая их слюной, забираясь между ними языком и выводя узоры. 

-Достаточно, - Дженсен улыбается. – Давай, ты же знаешь, что делать.

Колин вытягивает пальцы с пошлым причмокиванием и опускает их ниже, чтобы провести влажную линию между ягодиц. Но, возникает преграда в виде провокационных девчачьих трусиков. Джаред цокает языком:

-Ну, надо же!.. Оставь их. Просто отведи в сторону.

Парень подчиняется. Их голоса как яд, проникший под кожу и заполонивший все вены и артерии – становится частью организма, не дает мозгу самому решать, что делать. Отведя ластовицу в сторону, он начинает осторожно массировать упругое кольцо мышц. Стоны срываются помимо воли – это до безумия приятно. Пару раз, проведя по члену кулаком, Колин пытается ввести палец в анус, но сразу же шипит – обжигающая боль перекрывает возбуждение.

-Тише, мальчик, - успокаивающе шепчет Дженсен, - не так быстро. Помедленнее и будет очень хорошо.

Колин прислушивается, начинает входить в себя постепенно, постоянно увлажняя пальцы своей же слюной. Возбуждение все равно остается – тугим клубком сворачивается где-то под пупком и настойчиво ноет, не давая покоя. Боль от первого проникновения растворяется в безумном желании, становясь просто оттенком наслаждения. Два пальца так хорошо растягивают мышцы, заполняют его так правильно, что сдержать всхлипов Колину не удается. Он зажмуривается, не сразу понимая, что давит на его лицо.

Это маска. Маска, которую он забыл снять, и она сейчас делает его безликим. Просто очередной мальчик для них. Он знает наверняка, что не первый и не последний в их условной постели. И от этого знания не легче. Колин чувствует, как лицу приливает кровь, и, ловит себя на мысли, что он не против. Совсем не против побыть игрушкой в их умелых руках. Подчиниться, раствориться в них, потерять себя от кружащего голову кайфа. Колин кусает губы от промелькнувшей мысли и сладкого удовлетворения, которое обжигает оголенные нервы. 

-Вот видишь, - Джаред оскаливается, - тебе же хорошо сейчас. И небольшая боль дает уже другое удовольствие.

-Нравится? – Дженсен проводит кончиком языка по тонкому плечу. – Хорошо?

-Да… - Стонет Колин, в одном ритме двигая и пальцами и кулаком по члену. – Очень…

-А представь, если мы с Дженсеном будем рядом с тобой. В одной постели. – Голос Джареда буквально источал соблазн и грех, был низким, урчащим как у хищника загнавшего свою добычу в западню. – Ты бы принял нас двоих? 

-О, боже!.. – Тонко тянет Колин, выгибаясь и на несколько секунд замирая на месте. 

Перламутровая сперма горячей лужицей оседает на коже живота жемчужными каплями, в голове все стучит: «Двоих. Двоих. Двоих»… Колин обессилен. Этот оргазм вытянул из него все силы, и сейчас его клонит в сон. Но пытается уговорить себя пойти в душ и смыть с себя сперму и пот. И когда ему это удается, он понимает, что действительно принял бы. Попроси они. Хотя… просто прикажи… и он выполнит все, что они захотят.

*** 

Дженсен сделал последнюю затяжку и затушил сигарету.

-Ну, что, Дженс, мальчик уже определенно наш.

-Да, сынок Форда оказался тем еще шалунишкой. 

-И это только нам на руку, - усмехнулся Джаред, обнимая Дженсена. – У нас еще столько интересного впереди.


End file.
